worldofandariafandomcom-20200215-history
Rhogar
Back to Characters General Character Traits * Race: Dragonborn (Silver) * Class: Warlock * Subclass: Hexblade, Pact of the Tome * Full Name: Rhogar Backstory The earliest memories of Rhogar's are of the human parents and village that he was raised in. It was a small farming village in the wilds west of Elturiel. His parents never told him how he came to be in their care, only that he was theirs and they cared for him deeply. As a child Rhogar came to understand how he was different, how his skin was different, and that he could breathe coldness. The villagers cared not, he was accepted and treated as one of them. Eventually, Rhogar came to be interested in magic, and wanted to learn more about his draconic heritage, but to do so he would have to venture out of his village. About six months ago, Rhogar had left his village seeking to find a rumored Cult of the Dragon, which surely could provide him the knowledge he sought. He indeed found recruiters for this cult, and devoted himself to their service. For around five months he labored as an initiate in one of the cults training camps deep in the wilderness. His dedication allowed him access to the moderate sized library they had assembled in this camp, and he learned much about dragons. It was during a late night study session, with Rhogar alone in the library tent that his life forever changed. Amid the candlelight he read a large dusty book, suddenly on the table in front of him, a dark, skin-bound tome appeared out of flickering shadow. Cautious, but thirsting for the knowledge such a magical book could give, he began reading. He kept the book in secret, pouring over the magical lessons it taught late at night while the other initiates slept. Rhogar soon found himself able to cast magical cantrips and a few more powerful spells. Then, he and the other initiates at the camp were honored with their first mission for the cult - a raid for treasure on a nearby farming village. Rhogar went along with the others, until the actual attack began and he realized where they had been taken - to the human village he had been raised in. Either this was a coincidence or some sick test, and regardless Rhogar was horrified at the prospect of killing and looting in the name of this cult. He fought and killed a few of his fellow initiates trying to protect some villagers, but fled the village in shame when the rest turned on him and it was clear he could not save more of his people. As smoke rose in the sky behind him he ran, and it wasn’t long until he was run down by armored knights on horses. It turned out these knights were paladins that protected this area from the city of Elturiel, and they captured Rhogar when they searched him and found his tome of dark magic. Rhogar tried to explain what had happened, that he didn’t want to serve this cult anymore, but the paladin’s assumed all his words were deceptions of some dark and evil entity due to his book. Rhogar was taken back to the city of Elturiel, tied up as a prisoner, and thrown into a dark and damp cell in the dungeons of the cities cathedral. There, he was interrogated and starved for days he could not count, until the dwarven paladin known as Ontharr Frume came into his cell with a group of adventurers. Ontharr explained he believed Rhogar’s story, and that these adventurers would be working against the cult, and they were his best chance at not being executed by his fellow paladins. They questioned Rhogar, and he gave all the same answers he told the paladins. In return for his freedom, and possession of his book, he would pledge himself to the adventurers service. Ontharr returned his dark tome and freed Rhogar. The warlock joined the group of adventurers during Session 13. Category:Characters